


playlist

by hoeassbitch (ToastyBagel)



Series: standalone fnaf fics [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aftercare, Fingering, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Masochism, Light Masochism, M/M, Nonspecific, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vincent is Purple Guy, a little bit?????, phone guy is named scott, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyBagel/pseuds/hoeassbitch
Summary: Scott hummed lightly before responding. “Yeah, they probably think we’re fucking or something…”“Well?” Vincent asked in reply.“Well- Well what?”“What if they were right?~”
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: standalone fnaf fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770139
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	playlist

**Author's Note:**

> y’all this is my first ever smut pls don’t bully me uwu but if i spelled anything wrong especially near the end pls tell me

“Do you think they’re all gone?” Vincent’s hushed voice resonated through the room, his chest rising and falling at an even pace.

“Probably. I haven’t heard anything in a while… Do you wanna check downstairs?” Scott shifted to look into Vincent’s eyes, their legs still intertwined across the mattress.

How they got in this situation, they were never quite sure. Scott was only upstairs because he wanted a break from the party and Vincent found him on the balcony after growing worried that Scott had left without a word. 

Once they felt far too cold to stay outside, they stepped into the guest bedroom, where the music from the party could still easily be heard.

From there, they just talked until there was nothing else either of them could say, somehow ending up cuddling.

“I wonder if they’re waiting for one of us to turn off the music,” Vincent chuckled before sighing as the song changed one again. 

Scott hummed lightly before responding. “Yeah, they probably think we’re fucking or something…”

“Well?” Vincent asked in reply.

“Well- Well what?”

“What if they were right?~”

“Oh- I- Uhh-” Scott stammered, frozen in place beside Vincent. “I guess I wouldn’t be...completely opposed to it…” 

Vincent’s hands felt like ice as he gently stroked the side of Scott’s face; not because Vincent’s hands were cold, but because Scott’s cheeks and nose were so hot they could have toasted a whole bagel.

“So do you want to?” Vincent leaned closer, mumbling against the shell of Scott’s ear. “Because I’m down if you are, lovely~”

“Yea- Yeah-” Scott’s breath hitched as Vincent’s tongue traced the top of his ear before a hand slid under his shirt, running along his spine. “Yes…”

In one swift motion, Vincent pulled Scott onto his lap, kneading his fingertips into Scott’s waist as their lips collided. 

Scott tangled his fingers in Vincent’s hair before slowly pulling the elastic from his ponytail, letting the soft, purple strands fall over their shoulders. From there, he simply combed his fingers through Vincent’s hair, removing a few knots.

As they both pulled away, gasping for air, they stared into each other’s eyes, wanting more-  _ needing  _ more- than they had planned. Well, more than Vincent had planned, at least.

Vincent dove straight for Scott’s neck, his teeth grazing against the soft skin before he began to gently suck at different spots. His hands roamed underneath Scott’s shirt, covering every inch of skin he could with their chests pressed together.

Scott’s breath shook as he desperately tried not to make any noise that would give him away. He couldn’t let Vincent know that he was enjoying it as it was; he wanted Vincent to do more, to try every last solution until the tension could finally be released in blissful gratification.

The squeak that Scott let out when Vincent finally bit down, though, was not expected. He could feel Vincent’s warm breath as Vincent smirked against the newly-formed red spot on his neck, a small amount of blood trickling from beneath one of the teeth marks.

“Oh, you liked that~” Vincent continued to breathe against the same spot as Scott shifted on Vincent’s lap, trying to level out the feeling while unintentionally letting a soft whimper escape his lips. Scott’s chest tightened as Vincent pressed his fingertips into a few different spots on his back, ending up just slightly underneath the waistband of Scott’s pants.

“Vince- can- can’t we- do something- something else?” 

Vincent pulled away, still nonchalant as ever. “Well, I’ve got an idea…” Just before his jeans became unbearably tight, he unzipped them, only partially relieving the pressure. “Wanna do the rest for me?”

Scott’s hands were far too shaky at that moment to fulfill Vincent’s request, so he did the next best thing he could think of. Hands flush against the headboard of the bed, he kneeled while straddling Vincent’s hips, just barely grazing his clothed dick as he lowered as slowly as he possibly could.

What was originally subtle friction turned into desperate grinding. Even though they were both fully clothed, they could still feel every movement; continuously craving more as time went on. 

Before they knew it, Vincent was at Scott’s neck again, decorating his pale skin with spots of purple and red that would last for weeks. If there was still anyone downstairs, they would easily be able to tell what was happening behind the locked door. Between the creaking mattress and Scott’s breathy moans as Vincent attacked his neck and jawline, they had basically given up on trying to be quiet.

Scott’s knees buckled as Vincent’s hands met his thighs, forcefully pulling Scott as close to him as he possibly could, but it wasn’t enough; it was never enough.

  
  


Taking the hint when the friction between them slowed to a stop, Scott slightly moved back so he could reach the button of Vincent’s jeans. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he opened the button and pulled the waistband down past Vincent’s hips with trembling hands. 

For only a moment, he paused, still staring downward, before leaning in to lock lips with Vincent one more time. This time, it was sweeter; the kiss was filled with the same affection that began all of this in the first place, but it was gentle. The motion was trusting and showed more love than lust, only contrasting what was to come.

While both of their eyes had fluttered closed, Scott took a few seconds to tuck his fingers underneath the waistband of Vincent’s boxers, pulling them down just enough to free Vincent’s hardened cock. After he pulled his hands away, he gently stroked Vincent’s hair once more as they kissed until their lungs ached.

“So,” Vincent mumbled against Scott’s lips after they had broken apart for air. “What do you wanna do?”

Scott let out a shaky breath, realizing that he hadn’t thought this out at all. He wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to, though. Just seeing Scott become gradually more flustered from thinking of everything they could possibly do… It would have been the perfect chance for Vincent to pin Scott to the mattress and take what was rightfully his.

But the fun couldn’t end just yet.

Vincent ran his fingers through Scott’s ruffled hair, slightly pulling it with every stroke.

“Well, what’s the first thing you think of, lovely? We’ve got all the time in the world and no one to stop us…” Vincent continued the action and Scott took the hint that he had been stalling for too long.

With the fear of disappointing Vincent now in his conscious mind, Scott decided to play it safe...for now. 

Wordlessly and with a prominent hazy gleam in his eyes, he lay between Vincent’s legs, running his fingertips across Vincent’s clothed thighs as Scott’s lips met the tip of his cock, which twitched ever so slightly when Scott breathed against it. He couldn’t have been more than a centimeter away, looking into Vincent’s eyes once both of them were in a comfortable position.

With Vincent’s hands still in his hair, Scott slowly wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue teasing the skin as he took more, pulling back to the tip at a deliberately slow pace. He repeated the action for what seemed like an eternity, keeping both of them engaged but nothing more.

Now, Vincent wouldn’t  _ force  _ Scott to do anything. If he had learned one thing from knowing Scott, it was that he had to give up control if Scott seemed uneasy about something. The way he sighed, though, after he pulled off of Vincent’s dick with a slight grin and a knowing glimmer in his eye was the sign they both needed. Maybe they had both been too cautious this entire time, even Vincent. 

Scott hummed softly as Vincent gripped his hair just a little tighter, pulling his lips back onto Vincent’s tip. He swiped his tongue across the portion of the shaft in his mouth before resorting to quickly swirling around the tip.

The muffled song playing outside of the room had changed to something slightly faster with an immense amount of passion that could easily be picked up on. 

This was where it  _ really  _ began.

Vincent held Scott’s head in place, reflexively thrusting into his mouth as he licked up and down the half of Vincent’s dick that fit in his mouth. Scott gripped the other half, roughly running his hand across it.

Feeling the grip on his hair tighten, Scott lowered slightly more than he was comfortable with, but regained confidence when Vincent softly moaned in response.

“Have- Have you-” Vincent breathed, slightly loosening his grip on Scott’s hair and ruffling it a bit. “Have you done this before?”

Scott only looked up into Vincent’s eyes, and shrugged, a nervous- somewhat taken aback- expression replacing the dreamy one he wore previously.

Vincent gently guided Scott off of his cock, stroking his warm face and soft hair.

“I have...before...but never like this; never as  _ good _ as this…” As Scott spoke, Vincent’s breath slightly hitched every time Scott’s warm breath hit his skin. “Do- Do you want me to stop?”

“Only so we can move on to something else~ I figure you’d like something, too, eh?”

“Oh- I-” Scott was cut off by Vincent pulling him onto his lap once again. Knees aching from being bent too long, he simply sat between Vincent’s thighs, ankles crossed behind Vincent’s waist. “What were you thinking of?”

“Well, it won’t work if you have all those clothes on…” Vincent gently placed the palm of this hand over Scott’s crotch, Scott slightly and unknowingly pressing into his hand.

Vincent didn’t take his time getting Scott’s pants off. After pulling the zipper down and opening the button, he only had to move Scott’s legs aside in order to slide his jeans off, letting them fall off the side of the bed while he stroked Scott’s bare thigh with his free hand. The only thing keeping them from getting straight to the point right then and there was Scott’s boxers; possibly Vincent’s jeans, as well, which were still hanging just below his hips.

As Vincent’s hands moved to the inside of his thighs, Scott leaned further into the touch, resting his forehead against Vincent’s shoulder as Vincent dug the tips of his fingers into the pale skin, leaving spots of red and indentations from fingernails across the most sensitive spots he could find. Whenever Scott would grip the thin fabric of Vincent’s shirt tighter, when Scott would let out a quiet moan against his chest and lean against his fingertips in an effort to get anything-  _ everything _ \- Vincent could offer, the power he held over Scott was  _ intoxicating _ .

The high had ended quickly, though, as Scott began to level out the sensation and resorted to gently running his fingers along Vincent’s chest after he had managed to undo every single button on Vincent’s shirt.

As another song faded out and a new one echoed across the room, Scott sighed pensively, glancing up at Vincent for only a second.

“I love this song,” Scott muttered dreamily, not expecting a response.

Vincent did respond, though. “Oh, you do? Well, in that case…” Vincent was going to take back control, and he knew exactly how he was going to do so. “Sing it for me, will ya? I want to hear your beautiful voice~”

Scott softly laughed, running his fingers through Vincent’s hair. “Okay, fine, but only for you…”

His head back on Vincent’s collarbone, Scott quietly sang the lyrics against Vincent’s chest as the friction between Vincent’s hands and his thighs resumed. If anything, Vincent was slightly rougher than before, leaving marks that would surely last a couple days.

Nothing changed, though. Scott just continued to sing along to the muffled tune with a hushed tone.

Vincent moves one of his hands inward, teasing the hem of Scott’s boxers before brushing past them, gently pressing at his entrance through the thin fabric.

Scott’s breathing sped up for only a second, a few lyrics not quite on the right pitches, but he continued to sing even as Vincent dragged his fingers up and down, growing frustrated with Scott’s lack of reaction to each of his movements.

“Keep going, lovely; sing for me…” Vincent had had enough. Plucking at the edge of the fabric, he pulled Scott’s boxers to his thighs.

Vincent swiped his finger across Scott’s entrance repeatedly, causing him to lean as far into Vincent as he possibly could while Vincent used his other hand to rifle through the drawer in the bedside table. He stopped after grasping a bottle, noticing it was nearly empty once he held it in front of him.

There wasn’t much, but he would make do.

Squeezing a small drop of the lube onto his hand, temporarily pulling it away from Scott, he slid three of his fingers in against each other in tandem, coating each one of them with a thin layer.

Hesitantly, he pressed one finger against Scott again. If he hurt Scott, Vincent would never be able to forgive himself… 

Slightly rocking forward, Scott didn’t exactly expect Vincent’s finger to slip inside of him. Gasping between lyrics, he continued to keep his focus away from the pleasure, only on the music. There were definitely words he emphasized more than others; it was unintentional, though, as he just so happened to moan into whatever he was singing when Vincent would thrust a single finger inside of him.

Shuddering when Vincent added another finger, Scott whimpered out the rest of the chorus, seeming to forget a few words while Vincent began a scissoring motion against his walls.

By the time a third finger was forced inside, the lyrics of the song were nearly unintelligible. With only a minimal amount of lubricant, the stinging sensation that filled his insides whenever Vincent attacked his entrance was nearly unbearable; in other words, it felt  _ amazing _ .

The quiet sobs that surrounded every single word came to a halt when Vincent suddenly curled his hidden fingers leaving only a trembling breath as Scott was unable to choke out a single word.

“Ah,” Vincent sighed, continuing to curl and uncurl his fingers as Scott shuddered against him, his moans and soft cries muffled by Vincent’s chest as he instinctively ground into Vincent’s fingers. “You really do have a wonderful voice… Sing for me again sometime, okay?”

Scott nodded hesitantly, gripping Vincent’s shoulders in an attempt to stay in place.

“What, is there something else you want?” Vincent leaned down, his lips brushing against Scott’s earlobe as he spoke. “I won’t know unless you tell me~” Vincent straightened his fingers and slightly pulled them out, allowing Scott to breathe normally.

Scott was nearly in a trance from the submissive state Vincent had placed him in. Held between his strong arms, Scott felt nothing less than safe with Vincent. He wanted Vincent to take total control; he needed to be powerless at Vincent’s hand.

“Stop- Stop teasing… Just do it already… Please, I’ll do anything…”

“Anything, you say?” Vincent pulled his fingers out completely, sitting up straight with his back away from the headboard of the bed. “Get the rest of these clothes out of my way, will you?”

Although it would have been much quicker if Vincent stripped himself, there was something about watching Scott’s gentle hands as he trembled like a leaf while slowly tugging Vincent’s clothes off of his skin. Vincent was mesmerized by Scott’s unstable breaths and the lustful, yet panicked, look in his deep brown eyes. 

It couldn’t be denied that Scott was intentionally putting on a show, too. After Vincent’s clothes hit the floor, Scott removed his boxers from his thighs, letting them fall on top of the pile. Scott didn’t remove his own shirt, but Vincent decided not to mention it. After all, it wouldn’t get in the way of what they both knew was about to go down.

“Perfect…” Vincent slowly pushed Scott backward, pressing his back into the mattress while pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. Scott instinctively wrapped his legs around Vincent’s thin hips as Vincent applied the rest of the bottle to his length. “Tell me when, alright?”

“Go ahead.”

Vincent slowly pushed in, stopping only for a second when he noticed Scott’s eyes watering. When his heels dug into Vincent’s back, though, Vincent continued to push all the way in.

After no more than a few seconds, Scott stared into Vincent’s eyes as he nodded, signaling for Vincent to start moving.

After pulling out, the mattress slightly creaked when Vincent pushed back in, earning a sharp breath from Scott as he slowly got used to the feeling.

The rest was a blur for both of them. 

When Vincent began to speed up, Scott dug his nails into Vincent’s hand before Vincent let go of Scott’s hands entirely, letting them fly up to his shoulder blades.

“Want me to go faster?” Vincent murmured into Scott’s ear, a growl rising from his throat every time his hips collided with Scott’s.

“Ye- Yes-” Scott whimpered, his uneven breaths audibly shuddering. His lungs burned, craving repose that the rest of his body rejected as he lay still, nonverbally encouraging Vincent to give him more than he could physically take.

Breathless moans and choked cries drowned out the music as Vincent fucked Scott as hard as he possibly could, eventually opting to swing one of Scott’s legs over his shoulder to drive as much into him as he possibly could.

The mattress creaked along with them, the bed shifting back and forth as it only added to the pre-existing noises resounding throughout the room. Every few times Vincent pulled out, the wooden headboard would crash into the wall. If Scott was conscious enough to notice, he probably would have been put off at the thought of the bed leaving a noticeable dent in the wall.

Lost in a world with only him and Vincent, he didn’t once worry about the consequences. Sure, he would probably be too sore to walk the next morning and the bed would be a ruffled mess, but with each thrust he fell into a state where he could forget it all.

Vincent held Scott’s thighs in place, dragging his nails along the one around his waist while he nipped and sucked at the one on his shoulder, adorning one with spots while he marked the other with harsh lines, similar to how his upper back probably looked from Scott’s nails scraping across it.

Screams turned into soft whines as Vincent slowed down from sheer exhaustion. Scott let his hands fall onto the bed, slightly whimpering when he felt a familiar warm liquid fill his insides, spilling across the inside of his thighs and the sheets underneath them as he let his legs fall onto the mattress.

Scott combed his fingers through Vincent’s tangled, sweaty hair as Vincent rested his head on Scott’s collarbone. Neither of them said a word until Scott finally spoke up.

“Wanna stay the night?” Scott mumbled, feeling Vincent nod in response as he lightly tapped his fingers against the soft fabric of Scott’s shirt. 

And stay the night he did.

****************

“Hey, could you turn the water down a bit? It’s really hot,” Vincent requested, standing in the corner of the shower as Scott stood in the center, blankly staring at the wall as the water fell across his chest.

After blinking a few times, he responded, “yeah, sure,” before slightly turning the knob in the shower to the right. When Vincent’s arms wrapped around his waist, he relaxed into them.

“Are you okay, lovely? You’ve done nothing but stare at the wall since we’ve been in here. Want me to help with anything?”

“No- No, I’m fine,” Scott replied before slightly tilting his head back, hissing in pain when the hot water hit the wound on his neck. “Oh, I forgot about that. I’ll tell you where the bandages and stuff are if you’ll help me get them.” He spoke softly and tonelessly while Vincent gently lifted his chin with one finger to see the damage.

“My god, these are worse than I thought they’d be. I’m sorry, I guess I just got carried away… You know, I’m already cleaned up. I could go get the bandages while you wash up and then we could go straight to bed after.”

“Thanks, but…” Scott turned around, wrapping his arms around Vincent. “Please don’t leave me here alone…”

“You think I’ll go to get bandages and not come back? Scott, I’d never do that to you. I really do care about you, you know.”

“That’s okay,” Scott sighed, resting his forehead against Vincent’s chest. “I care about you, too.”

“Come on, love,” Vincent said, ending the hug far too early for Scott’s liking. “Finish up so we can get to bed. I’m tired and I’m sure you are, too.”

“Yeah…” Scott paused, the silence only filled by the soft hiss of the shower. “My legs look so bad…”

“I probably shouldn’t have been so rough-”

“No- It- It felt nice...in the moment...so I don’t regret it. I never knew your nails were this sharp, to be honest.”

“You’re not going to say anything about the teeth marks?” Vincent joked, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Well,” Scott breathed, turning off the water. “This one hurts more than the one you scratched up. I guess you broke the skin. What else do you want me to say-”

Taking a sharp breath, Scott stumbled into Vincent’s arms. He brought a hand to his neck, watching blood drip down his pale hand as he pulled it away.

“Is there- Is there blood on the sheets, too?”

“You’re thinking about sheets?” Vincent cupped the side of Scott’s face, resting a hand on his shoulder. “We can clean the sheets. You’re  _ losing _ blood.”

“Oh...I’m sorry, I can get-”

“No.” Vincent gently leaned Scott against the wall of the shower. “Are they in the cupboard in the bathroom downstairs? The bandages and stuff?” Scott slowly nodded, his arms still loosely wrapped around Vincent. “You stay here and I’ll come back, okay?”

Scott sighed as Vincent opened the glass door, grabbing a towel right outside the shower. “Okay, but you’d better not leave me.”

Vincent was back within three minutes. Scott almost seemed surprised to see him walking back through the bathroom door with some bandages, tissue, and a few options for disinfecting the wounds, which were bleeding slightly less than before he left.

The way Scott had been zoning out ever since they came down from their high was a noticeable sign that Vincent hadn’t quite been able to put his finger on before that moment. Scott silently watched Vincent patch up his neck and the side of his leg with slight confusion- even shock- woven into the numbness. 

It was still there though; he had unintentionally made it a habit.

After nights like that, Scott would lose people he really loved, giving them enough of his trust and willingness to love that they could easily take it all at once, leaving him empty. Depressed, even.

“Hey, maybe…” Vincent placed the last bandage. “Maybe we could do this again sometime.” He was going to love Scott in whatever way he could. “I can’t give you a relationship, but I could give you a friendship with benefits and, well, to me, that seems like one hell of a deal.”

A small smile crept onto Scott’s face as Vincent pulled him to his feet, the spots invading his vision finally fading as the wounds had been covered. “Alright, I may just take you up on that offer. Will I see you at work any days next week?”

“Maybe~”

The conversation was a bit more light-hearted after that as they replaced the sheets on the bed and added a warm blanket for good measure. Vincent fell asleep almost immediately against Scott’s chest while Scott stared at the ceiling, gently running his fingers through Vincent’s hair and down his back.

That night wasn’t expected; it wasn’t even wanted. Sure, he had liked Vincent, but he didn’t think the feeling was mutual in the slightest. Although there was alcohol at the party, Scott hadn’t touched it and couldn’t taste it on Vincent’s lips.

The only songs that he could hear from outside the room for the rest of that night were nothing but melancholy; bittersweet to say the least. And, when Vincent shifted to stand and collect his clothes, Scott couldn’t convey more than numbness in his voice.

“Vince, where are you going?”

“I have to get home, lovely. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s three in the morning…” 

They would be perfect strangers in passing.

At the next party they went to, though…

They would be sure to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am in fact just toastybagel in a costume and i’m writing smut wOAH
> 
> yeah i thought with how much i read i should contribute to the cause
> 
> thank u for reading i’m tired goodnight
> 
> edit: hey this is bringing in more readers than my other fics so here are my socials if u wanna follow me!
> 
> twitter: ToastyBagel_
> 
> tumblr: toastybagel


End file.
